ones love
by anime guy 67
Summary: lenalee is slowly able to tell allen how she truely feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

"OWW! what did you do that for Tim campy" moaned Allen while looking down at the golden golem trying taking a chunk out of his left leg.

"It was going to be a crazy day" Allen thought to him self while pulling Tim campy off his leg. After standing up to get out of bed Allen heard knocking at his door.

" get up now bean sprout and head to komui we have a mission" said a voice from behind the door"

"My name is Allen" Allen shouted at kanda.

"I don't care bean sprout now hurry up an get ready" Kanda yelled back

Allen sighed knowing he had to go on a mission with kanda but that still didn't stop him taking his sweet time pulling on and buttoning up his exorcist uniform. He slowly walked up to komui's office to hear about his mission. As he approached komui he could hear a sweet female voice that always seemed to brighten him up. This voice belonged to none other than the female exorcist lenalee.

As Allen entered the room with kanda Lenalee glared at them and asked them both why were late. Kanda's excuse was Bean sprout and Allen's was kanda. After glaring at each other for minutes komui interrupted there feud by giving the mission details.

"Finders have reported that they have discovered what might be innocence in a small town in Japan. There have been reports of people mysteriously being teleport from one place to another. There are also have steadily increase of akuma in that area so I'm sending you three to check it out." stated komui.

Lenalee nodded her head and walked off to catch the train. After getting over there fight Allen and kanda quickly followed her out the door to where they would board the train.

Later on the train kanda quickly got to lenalee's cabin and closed and locked the door behind him. Having no other choice Allen and lenalee sat in the second cabin meant for kanda and Allen.

Lenalee sat down on the seat her seat and Allen on his. After they sat down and Allen looked out window Lenalee started to stare at the white haired exorcist.

Allen noticing Lenalee was staring at him couldn't help to blush. Noticing the blush Lenalee quickly stared away now blushing herself.

They sat there is silence for almost half the trip every now and then looked at each other blushing then looking away when finally Lenalee broke the silence with a question.

"Hey Allen do know which stop is ours" Lenalee asked

" I have know Idea but I'm sure kanda will come and get us when the stop comes at least I hope so" said Allen.

"I guess your right" said lenalee before shutting her eyes and falling to sleep.

After staring at the sleeping Chinese exorcist for Allen decided to go to sleep himself.

Allen woke up hearing voices outside his door.

"Hey you in there you have to get off the train this is the last stop"

Slowly realizing it wasn't kanda. Allen asked for one more minute.

Lenalee woke to Allen's voice telling her to wake up now. For some reason Allen didn't seem to happy.

"what's wrong Allen" lenalee asked seeing his troubled face.

"He left us here" Allen said madly.

"who left us here" lenalee said not understanding.

"kanda" he said in a harse tone.

It took her some time to understand what he meant then after a few seconds of silence it dawned on her. Kanda had not woke them and left them on the train.


	2. Chapter 2

After being kicked off the train by the crew Allen noticed two things. One it was almost mid night and two Lenalee was mad very very mad.

"It's going to be all right" Allen said

" How are things going to be all right we are lost and have no way to get to kanda or complete the mission" yelled lenalee

" first things first we will find a hotel then get something to eat then you can call komui and ask him for directions" said Allen tying to calm her down.

"how are we suppose to do that when we don't know what town where in?" questioned Lenalee.

"I asked the people working on the train they said where in a small town called rush valley" stated Allen. "now lets find a hotel"

With Lenalee behind him Allen went to find a hotel near a source of food.

The first three hotels had already sold all there rooms by the fourth hotel Allen lowered his standards a dropped the source of food requirement.

The fourth hotel they came was a bit small but they tried anyway. After asking the person at the desk stated they only had one small room left for sale. Allen was not going to drop his standards that low but as he turned to leave he heard lenalee say words he never thought would come out of her mouth.

"we will take it" lenalee with a smile. This her chance to tell Allen how she feels about him she thought to herself.

Allen followed lenalee up the stairs to their room awestruck at what she had just accepted.

When they got to the one bed room lenalee took one of the spare blankets and spread it out next to the only bed and said Allen you sleep here. She was not sleep with him just near him she though.

"why so close the rooms not that small" Allen asked oblivious to what she was trying to do.

" I did… didn't really notice" Lenalee said try not to get him to notice her true intention.

"remember to call komui in the morning" Allen said sleepily while laying down on the blanket on the floor.

"ok I will" said lenalee while she stepped into the bathroom to change. After changing to here night clothes she climbed into bed. After a few minutes she finally gained the strength to tell Allen how she feels.

"Allen I have something to tell you" Lenalee said slowly while looking away so she could hide she was blushing.

Silence

"Allen I-I have something I have say" she stamped

Silence

She finally looked back at Allen. He was sleeping on his back with his golden golem Tim campy resting on his stomach.

She was mad after all that time it took to gain the strength to tell him how she feels he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen woke up to lenalee talking to komui though her golem. He just heard parts of there conversation.

"I'm fine brother, we just spent the night a hotel, no we did not sleep together, yes I'm sure, bye." lenalee yelled into the phone at the pestering komui.

For some reason Allen couldn't understand lenalee seemed very angry at someone. Thinking she was mad at either komui or kanda he went to ask her if she got directions to where kanda is.

" Hey do you…" he was cut off

" I don't want to talk" she said before stomping off out the door and down the stairs.

Allen just stood there not knowing what he did wrong.

Lenalee was downstairs waiting for Allen to come down so she could apologies to him she didn't mean to yell at him she just was angry because he went to sleep to early.

Allen didn't know what he did wrong but being a gentleman he was going to apologies for what ever he did wrong.

Walking down the stairs Allen noticed her and lenalee noticed him.

"sorry" Allen and lenalee both said at the same time.

Now Allen was really confused first she was angry at him for a reason he does not know and now she was saying sorry.

"I'm sorry I was mad at kanda for leaving us here so I took it out on you." She said knowing he would believe it.

"it's ok I'm just as mad as you are" he said while smiling that smile that she fell in love with. "and by the way the way did you get directions" he asked slowly knowing he got yelled at while asking this.

" yes I turns out we are just three stops ahead of where we should have stop and we have two day to meet with kanda before the boat leaves to Japan" she said

"we better head out after we get some food" Allen said

Back at headquarters komui was getting a revenge plan set up for kanda.

" DAMN HIM How dare he leave my lenalee all alone with that Allen what knows what he might do to her" Yelled Komui.

"I'm sure they will be all right chief" reever said

"I'LL make the ULITMATE robot that will be sure to blow that kanda off the face of the earth" komui yelled

"you go ahead and do that chief" reever said knowing what will happen if one of komui's robots even looks at kanda.

"oh I will I will" komui said while having a devilish grin

After eating Allen's feast for a breakfast the two head off to meet kanda at the port.

"How far away is this place exactly" said Allen having no idea where he was or where he was going.

"It about a days walk away south of here" said Lenalee

" Hey do you think we will ever find kanda" Asked Allen.

"he is sure to get on the same boat as us so will meet there" answered Lenalee

" What a joy" Allen said sarcastically as the two of them walked off on the small path surrounded by trees to find the village were kanda was hiding from them.

About half an hour from village Lenalee was beginning the strength to start a conversation to tell Allen how see feels.

"Hey Allen…" she started to say before getting cut off by the activation of Allen's cursed eye.

" Akuma" he said before activating his crown clown and jumping into the trees beside him.

Lenalee quickly followed Allen after activating her innocence. They where both relived to see that the group targeting them was made up of about 20 level 1 and 2 akuma having dealt with a level 4 these akuma stand a chance. After fighting the ten second battle with the weak akuma Lenalee and Allen got back on the path like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The next four hours went on the same way. Every now and then weak akuma groups made up of levels 1 and 2s and sometimes one or 2 level 3s would attack from the side of the road but Allen and lenalee quickly disposed them.

After another hour Allen's stomach started to growl again and not wanting to hear his stomach for the rest of the trip Lenalee suggested they try to find a village to get him some lunch.

"That would be great" said Allen agreeing with lenalee happily

" according to komui there no villages on this path but I'm sure the next path leading off of this one it should lead us to a village with food."

"Got it." said Allen.

They walked on for about thirty minutes until finding a path.

After walking down to the small Chinese village they searched for someone to buy food from. After searching around the village for a while they noticed two things. One there where no people in the village and two the things around the town looked like people just left them there. The market was full of fresh cooked meats and crops for sale and Some of the houses had half eaten lunches set out still ready to eat.

Allen took lunch from multiple of the empty market stalls leaving the correct amount of money there of course. After Allen ate Lenalee and Allen they went to find the villagers. After searching for around ten seconds they find them all of them. The entire village was walking though the main gate smiling like nothing had happen.

Allen and Lenalee stood there in shock as people passed them giving them a hello and good afternoons. After almost everyone had passed them to return to there everyday life one man stood back to greet the two new travelers he saw before him.

" Hello and welcome to my village." said the chief of the village proudly.

Allen and Lenalee stood in silence still shocked about what just happened before there eyes.

" Is there anything I can help you with?" said the chief in response to their silence.

" yes there is actually if you don't mind me asking what just happened when we got here it seemed like you all just vanished into thin air?" said Allen still confused about the situation.

"Zumba's voice." said the chief.

"What is that?" Lenalee asked.

"Zumba is the god of or village." said the chief.

"Why does that make you leave" Allen said

"For about a month Zumba's voice has been telling to leave the village without touching anything for two hours every day." the chief said.

"How do you know It's his voice?" Asked Lenalee.

"It comes from all directions and food is taken as a offering " said the chief.

Right after the chief stopped talking they heard a load voice coming from all direction telling them to leave for two hours.

"Two times in one day what a blessing." said the chief before walking back out of the village.

Allen began to follow him but Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the nearby buildings.

" shhh..I think I know what's going on." Lenalee said before he could ask why.

Allen didn't know her plan but he wasn't about to doubt her.

10 minutes after the villagers left Allen and Lenalee noticed a man running though the village with bandit clothing.

"There gone" said the man

As soon as the man said this 23 other people came out and started searching though the food and taking what they like and gulping it down.

"Thefts" said Lenalee

Allen felt the anger grow inside him until he couldn't stop from running out.

"How dare you steal from these people." he said while charging the thieves with his innocence activated.

The thieves tried shooting the charging Allen but all there bullet just bounced off his innocence. He knocked the thieves out cold one by one. They tried to keep up but he was took quick he just jumped from one thief to another knocking them out as he jumped on them. After most there men had been taken out they started retreating. One of the men tried to hold Lenalee hostage to get Allen to Stop his rampage but she just activated her dark boots and knocked him out cold.

After the one sided battle was over there were 19 men knocked out and another 5 who ran away. Allen and Lenalee had not even a single scratch on them.

"I think we should go" said Lenalee wanting to get out of town before the townspeople came back to avoid an explanation.

"Ok just let me leave a note" said Allen

The two of headed off as if they only came to the village to eat and nothing else.

The note Allen left said

Dear chief,

The voice you heard was just speakers set around your village to make you leave the village. When you left the village the thieves came in a stole the food you left out for your god. We knocked most of them out already and I'm sure you can catch the rest.

From Allen.


End file.
